onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Brûlée
| affiliation = Charlotte Family; Big Mom Pirates | occupation = Pirate | jva = Yūko Mita | dfname = Mira Mira no Mi |dfename = Mirror-Mirror Fruit | dfmeaning = Mirror | dftype = Paramecia }} Charlotte Brûlée is the eighth daughter of the Charlotte Family, a member of the Big Mom Pirates, and a major antagonist of the Whole Cake Island Arc. Appearance Brûlée looks in many respects like the stereotypical witch, befitting her character's theme. She is an extremely tall, slightly hunched, and gray-skinned woman with a well-endowed yet thin figure, which makes her limbs appear to be exceptionally long. She stands at roughly twice Nami's height (170 cm), with her legs alone being noticeably longer than said woman is overall. She also has very long, gnarled fingers with overlong, sharp nails painted blue. The woman's face has very striking, hag-like features. Her droopy eyes have yellow irises and long lashes, and are topped by viridian eye shadow and black, high-arched eyebrows, which she keeps perpetually furrowed. She has a huge and over-projected, reddish hook nose (similar to her mother's), a large mouth with purple lipstick that is usually seen devilishly smiling, a square jaw, and a brown, sharp-cornered scar stretching diagonally down her face from right to left. Brûlée's hair is lavender and divided into two side locks that cascade over her breasts, as well as four other, similarly long, and sharp, lock-like segments that stick to the sides, slightly curved upward. She takes to wearing a whitish, creased gown. Its main upper section has a frilly scoop neckline, loose, flaring sleeves that are tattered at the edges, and stops quite below the waist in a frilled hemline, adorned by a horizontal row of red roses above. The lower, seemingly separate part of the dress, which begins under the upper one, falls to the ground and, too, has roses stitched onto itself in the aforementioned manner. Brûlée's clothing is completed by a feathered, sleeveless overcoat in moss green color (the latter, in addition to her grayish skin, earning her comparison to a tree by Carrot and to a branch by Monkey D. Luffy). When she was taken to Capone Bege's hideout, her attire is forcefully changed into a more clean and elegant dress by the Fire Tank Pirates, which is also light in color, with two frilled hemlines and closer-fitting sleeves, as well as a light-colored coat above with actual sleeves and a light fur trim. Her hair was brushed into two sideward wicks. Personality Brûlée is prideful, as she was rather offended when Carrot referred to her as a talking tree and Luffy called her a branch, as well as when her mother sent Charlotte Cracker to fight the Straw Hats in her stead due to not considering her powerful enough. Brûlée is confident in her powers and claims that she could kill the Straw Hats in an instant, not liking to be underestimated. Due to the terrible scar on her face, she is envious of those with alluring faces to the point that she wants to slice them up. Her jealousy is also tempered with a very sadistic nature as shown when she intended to boil Carrot alive, Brulee was excited in disfiguring Carrot's face with horrible burns. She scoffs at the notion of anyone succeeding against a Yonko like Big Mom, believing it to be ridiculous and impossible. She also thinks very little of the Worst Generation, believing their actions in the first half of the Grand Line were not that big of an achievement. Brûlée seems to share her mother's dream of creating a paradise with every race united, and finds great joy in discovering new kinds of creatures, especially animals. However, she seems to be extremely close-minded about non-humans, as she considers minks to be mere animals and wishes to consume them as such, even disregarding their begging for mercy. She also thinks very little of her mother's husbands, as she jeeringly declared her ex-stepfather, Pound, an enemy with no chance of returning from his actions. She also cackled with glee when revealing that none of Big Mom's affiliates could leave her alive. She is not always perceptive, as she failed to notice the frog transformed into Carrot was not actually speaking and also did not piece together that the duplicate mink came from her own Devil Fruit ability. Brûlée also seems very susceptible to tickle torture, as she easily gave Chopper and Carrot all the answers they needed when they tickled her. She detests traitors, yelling angrily at Jinbe when she discovered him with the Sanji Retrieval Team, as well as questioning Chiffon in her participation in her husband's plot to overthrow their mother. She also seems to genuinely care for her family, as she was visibly crying when the Whole Cake Chateau was falling over with her family on it. Like other people, Brûlée has a unique laughing style: . Relationships Family Charlotte Linlin As her eighth daughter, Brûlée is very loyal to her mother. Because of her loyalty, Brûlée followed her mother's orders in keeping Luffy from meeting Sanji. Big Mom sent Brûlée's brother, Cracker, to assist her against both Luffy and Nami because Luffy was able to defeat Doflamingo. When the Sanji Retrieval arrived at Big Mom's chamber, Brûlée attempted to shout for her mother's aid only to be gagged immediately. Brûlée is also aware of her mother's complete ruthlessness towards her own children should they defy her as Brûlée was terrified that she would be murdered by Big Mom if she were considered an associate of the Fire Tank Pirates in their plot to assassinate her. Despite her fear of her mother, Brûlée cried out for her when she was falling with the collapsing chateau. Charlotte Cracker As brother and sister, they both get along very well. Even though Brûlée was annoyed that Cracker was sent to help her, they did cooperate in fighting Luffy and Nami. Charlotte Chiffon Brûlée bears hostility towards her younger half-sister, Chiffon, due to her joining Bege to kill their own mother, Big Mom. Chiffon told Brûlée that her only family were Lola, Bege, and Pez due to the abuse she suffered at their mother's hand. Charlotte Katakuri After Bege's attempt to assassinate Big Mom failed, Katakuri saved her from being used any further by their enemies and grabbed her by her collar as he noted that the enemy had been using her a lot in their plans. Brûlée showed fear in his presence as she frantically explained that she was a hostage who had no choice, before she implored her brother to finish off their enemies. Allies King Baum King Baum was loyal to Brûlée and respects her authority. However, when Nami pulled out Big Mom's Vivre Card, King Baum and the Homies stopped attacking Nami because they sensed Big Mom's soul. Enemies Worst Generation Brûlée mocked the Worst Generation when they came to Totto Land. Only four known members before Luffy came: Eustass Kid, Scratchmen Apoo, Capone Bege, and Urouge. Though Brûlée mocked the Worst Generation, she did acknowledge Urouge's achievement in defeating one of the then Four Sweet Commanders. However, Brûlée was proud to mention Urouge's defeat at the hands of Cracker. Brûlée's dislike of the Worst Generation increased when she found out that Bege was really feigning loyalty and recruited Luffy in his plot to overthrow her mother. Sanji Retrieval Team On her mother's orders, Brûlée served as an adversary to the Sanji Retrieval Team and an obstacle in their efforts to rescue Sanji. Due to Luffy being a part of the Worst Generation, Brûlée mocked him and the others from the same generation. Brûlée is very antagonistic towards Nami and Carrot, saying that she wants to slice them because of how pretty they are. After seeing Chopper's abilities, Brûlée took an interest in him and promised to collect him for her mother. After she trapped Carrot and Chopper in the Mirro-World, she battled Nami, who managed to outwit and defeat her. After catching Chopper and Carrot in the Mirro-World, she prepared to put Carrot in boiling soup, although this failed. Chopper and Carrot soon forced Brûlée into guiding them through the Mirro-World and helping them find their friends. She was angered when Luffy later used her powers to make copies of himself and destroyed the wedding cake that her mother was looking forward to. After being freed by her brother Katakuri, Brûlée did not hesitate to stand in the Straw Hats' way of escape, determined to settle the score with them for using her. Unfortunately for her, the Whole Cake Chateau collapsed and the Straw Hats used this as a way to escape. She also told her brother Katakuri to kill them for all the time they held her hostage and she made sure to hinder their escape. However, Brûlée was once more used by the Straw Hats as Luffy would use her powers as a way to fight her brother Charlotte Katakuri. Pound Brûlée made enemies with her former step-father and labeled him as an enemy to the Charlotte Family. Jinbe Brûlée was very enraged to see Jinbe with the Sanji Retrieval Team, saying that his actions meant betrayal to Big Mom. After Brûlée told Jinbe the true purpose of the punishment roulette wheel, she bragged that his actions would result in punishment by death, but her warning was ignored. She was later angered when he twice listed her as a member of the group to overthrow Big Mom. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Brûlée is rather strong, as she was easily able to lift and hold Nami by the neck with one hand. She also uses her long and sharp fingernails to slice people. Brûlée also has fast reflexes. She was able to dodge Pound's punch easily and defend against Carrot, an extremely fast Mink in her own right. She is skilled in tactics such as ambush, traps, and trickery as seen when she easily separated Luffy from the Sanji Retrieval Team, sneaked up on Nami by disguising herself as Luffy, and easily trapped Carrot, a capable mink fighter, with only minimal effort. Devil Fruit Brûlée ate the Mira Mira no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows her to create and manipulate mirrors. She can use her mirrors to reflect attacks back at her opponents, trap them inside her "Mirro-World", or travel by emerging from mirrors. She is also able to transform herself and animals into mirror images of different people. As a mirror image, she will do and say exactly whatever her target does and says, like a perfect reflection, and it seems she can also force the target to reflect her own actions as well. She can even reflect Devil Fruit abilities. Weapons When she chased Chopper and Carrot inside the mirror world, Brûlée wielded a scythe. History Yonko Saga Whole Cake Island Arc When Luffy, Nami, Chopper, and Carrot ventured into the Seducing Woods in search of Sanji, Brûlée disguised herself as a mirrored version of Luffy and engaged in battle with the real Luffy. When Nami, Chopper, and Carrot turned around and tried to escape, Brûlée went with them while Luffy was forced to run in the opposite direction. The Sanji Retrieval Team kept circling back to where they were before, before Brûlée revealed herself and grabbed Nami. Nami quickly retrieved her Clima-Tact and escaped Brûlée's grasp. Carrot then attempted to attack Brûlée, only for the latter to use the power of the Mira Mira no Mi to reflect Carrot's attack back at her. When Carrot tried to attack again, Brûlée trapped her in the Mirro-World, explained to Nami and Chopper that Big Mom was well aware of their movements and had given orders to prevent them from meeting up with Sanji, and ordered the living trees in the Seducing Woods to subdue the two Straw Hats. When Chopper ate a Rumble Ball and transformed, Brûlée was fascinated with his ability, and promised to collect him for her mother. While Chopper fended off the living trees, Nami ran away to find reinforcements. In the meantime, Brûlée had also used her ability to transform multiple animals into fake versions of Nami, Chopper, Carrot, Sanji, and Charlotte Pudding, keeping Luffy distracted with a chase through the woods. Alongside the homies, Brûlée successfully managed to capture Chopper inside her Mirro-World. While riding King Baum, she arrived at the scene where her brother, Charlotte Cracker, was confronting Luffy and Nami. She then reverted the animals that she had transformed into people back to normal and threw her mirror (that Chopper and Carrot were trapped behind) to the ground and shattered it into pieces. When Nami and Pound were fleeing the scene, Brûlée and the homies pursued them. However, when Nami took out a Vivre Card, the homies refused to attack her because they could feel Big Mom's soul from the Vivre Card. While Cracker was fighting Luffy, Brûlée was riding King Baum and chasing after Nami. Brûlée revealed that the Straw Hats were not the first pirates from the Worst Generation that attempted to take down Big Mom, as Kid, Apoo, Bege, and Urouge had tried as well. They all failed but only Urouge was able to defeat one of the Sweet Commanders but he was later defeated by Cracker. Brûlée then created and tossed a mirror to the ground and emerged from it, trying to capture Nami inside it, but Pound saved Nami by trying to throw a punch at Brûlée, who declared Pound as an enemy of the Charlotte Family but got struck by Nami's Thunderbolt Tempo, causing her to fall defeated into the mirror. Brûlée later pursued Chopper and Carrot with a scythe inside the Mirro-World. Brûlée eventually caught them and, after reporting the capture to her brother Mont-d'Or, took them to her house, where she made preparations to put Carrot into boiling soup, much to the mink's immense terror. However, Brûlée had actually captured a frog that she had accidentally made into Carrot's body double, and as she ordered Randolph to cut the rope holding Carrot's double over the soup, the real Carrot knocked Randolph over by throwing a rock at him. Not knowing he was attacked, Brûlée shouted at Randolph, but Diesel alerted her to the real Carrot hanging on the rope with the fake Carrot. Carrot then kicked the pot of soup at Brûlée, dousing her in boiling soup and defeating her. Afterwards, Chopper and Carrot took her prisoner as they raced through the Mirro-World to find their friends. They tried to revive Brûlée to get her to guide them to the Whole Cake Chateau, but she remained unconscious. Eventually, Brûlée was revived by Carrot tickling her, and Carrot and Chopper wanted to know where they could reach the castle. Brûlée revealed that she had forgotten and that they could ask the mirrors, and swore revenge on the duo. Chopper and Carrot went and brought Pedro, Nami, and Jinbe into the Mirro-World, and Brûlée was shocked to see Jinbe, saying that his presence with the Sanji Retrieval Team meant betrayal. She heard that he avoided the punishment roulette wheel by taking back his request to leave Big Mom's crew, and when Pedro stated that the roulette meant certain death, she laughed and stated that he was right, affirming that no one left Big Mom's crew alive. However, she was interrupted as the Sanji Retrieval Team resumed their journey through the Mirro-World. Chopper's group later located Brook and found him inside Big Mom's bedroom, being held in her hands as she slept. Brûlée tried to alert her mother, but Chopper and his group quickly gagged her. After the group successfully rescued Brook, Brûlée was shocked to see that Brook managed to acquire copies of the three poneglyphs. Later, Jinbe talked to Luffy through a mirror shard, and twice included Brûlée and Diesel in his headcount of their team, and the horrified duo quickly corrected him. Brûlée and Diesel were then taken to the Fire Tank Pirates' base, where they were left tied up. Due to Bege's sense of immaculacy, the two were cleaned up and given a set of clean clothes. Brûlée expressed outrage when she found out her sister Chiffon was taking part in a plan to assassinate Big Mom, but Chiffon reminded her of how poorly Big Mom had treated her and how she did not consider her mother family anymore. As Bege went over his plan to kill Big Mom with Jinbe and the Sanji Retrieval Team, Brûlée objected when they planned to use her power to escape. Before the meeting adjourned, Brûlée wondered to herself with a nervous expression on how she could report to Big Mom. After the meeting, Luffy asked Bege to place a mirror inside the wedding cake. Brûlée expressed utter shock that Luffy planned to destroy the wedding cake, knowing how much Big Mom was looking forward to that. Planning to take advantage of Brûlée's power, Luffy later gathered a large number of animals so she could turn them into fake Luffys. Brûlée and Diesel later slept alongside the Straw Hats inside Bege's body as he set his assassination plan into motion. The team later went inside the Mirro-World, preparing to charge into the wedding venue. Once they heard the signal, they unleashed the Luffy duplicates into the venue and Brûlée cried in regret at not being able to defy Luffy's team. After the team and all of the clones entered the venue, Brûlée was left alone with Caesar Clown. During the ensuing conflict at the wedding venue, Caesar raced through the Mirro-World while carrying Brûlée, who continued pleading to stop being used to betray her mother. After they exited the Mirro-World and Caesar set up the escape mirror, Brûlée begged him not to allow her family to know that she was being used. Caesar then reminded her that her Devil Fruit powers were being utilized to cause the chaos at the venue. When Big Mom began screaming, Caesar flew in with Brûlée and the escape mirror, but Big Mom's scream shattered the mirror, causing them to be trapped in the wedding venue. Bege then transformed into a fortress to save the alliance members. As Luffy's group and the Vinsmoke Family ran into the fortress, Charlotte Katakuri used his ability and grabbed Brûlée from Caesar's back. Katakuri remarked to Brûlée on how her captors used her in their plan, but she replied that she was the victim and told him to make their enemies pay. When Caesar and Bege nearly escaped over the wall of the venue, Brûlée blocked their way by transforming into a double of Caesar, eager to pay the alliance back for using her. The Big Mom Pirates overwhelmed Luffy, Sanji, and the Vinsmoke Family. However, the Tamatebako dropped to the base of the Whole Cake Chateau and the bomb inside the chest exploded, causing the castle to topple over. Brûlée then watched in terror as Big Mom's castle collapsed and her family fell with it. After Streusen saved the Big Mom Pirates by using his ability to turn the castle to cake, Brûlée stood with some of her siblings as they organized groups to pursue the Straw Hats, the Fire Tank Pirates, and the Vinsmoke Family. Wanting revenge on the Straw Hats, she gladly joined Katakuri when he told her to follow him in his pursuit of Luffy. However, their plan was halted when Big Mom appeared in a craze. After Perospero diverted Big Mom's attention to the Straw Hats, Brûlée listened to Pudding as she explained her plan to satiate Big Mom's craving. Brûlée later joined with Perospero, Daifuku, and 10,000 Chess Soldiers inside the Mirro-World. Brûlée reported to Mont-d'Or that her soldiers were ready to be deployed anywhere at a moment's notice. During a confrontation between Luffy and Katakuri on the Thousand Sunny, Luffy grabbed Brûlée by the neck. She was then rendered unconscious as Luffy dragged Katakuri into the Mirro-World. Major Battles *Charlotte Brûlée (disguised as Luffy) vs. Monkey D. Luffy *Brûlée vs. Nami and Carrot *Brûlée and Homies vs. Tony Tony Chopper *Brûlée vs. Nami and Pound *Brûlée, Randolph, Diesel, Noble Croc, and Brûlée's twelve other henchmen vs. Tony Tony Chopper and Carrot *Brûlée (disguised as Caesar) vs. Caesar Clown Trivia *Her name is based on Crème brûlée, a dessert made of custard topped with hard caramel, which follows the food themed names of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates. **Crème brûlée is also known as "burnt cream", possibly alluding to her defeat by being burned. *Brûlée is the second character that was able to imitate the usage of the Gomu Gomu no Mi using its Devil Fruit, with Brûlée using the Mira Mira no Mi. The first being Gekko Moriah, who used Kage Kakumei to manipulate Oars' shadow to perform the attacks. **In the anime, Bentham tried to fool Magellan by using Gumo Gumo no Okama Pistol, Okama Gatling, and okama Giant Scythe, though he only copy the naming pattern and not the attacks themselves. *Brûlée shares a fairy tale theme with the Big Mom Pirates: **Brûlée's general design and personality appear to be based on the Evil Queen character from the fairy tale "Snow White". This follows the general fairy tale theme of the Big Mom Pirates and the Charlotte Family: ***Both characters are shown to be envious of the beauty of a younger woman (in Brûlée's case, Nami). ***In the original tale, the Evil Queen is known to disguise herself several times in order to trick the titular Snow White into killing herself. Brûlée follows a similar tactic, using her Devil Fruit ability to disguise herself in order to trick enemies. ***The Evil Queen also speaks to a magic mirror, which Brûlée's Devil Fruit power may reference. ****The mirrors inside her "Mirro-World" also answer when being questioned, similar to the mirror from the fairy tale. **Brûlée's Devil Fruit may be a reference to Lewis Carroll's novel, ''Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There'', where a mirror acts as a portal to an alternate, mirrored universe. **Brûlée's attempt to eat Carrot, while inside a house made of cookie, resembles the witch from the famous fairy tale "Hänsel and Gretel". ***Her defeat by being doused in the soup she was going to boil Carrot in mirrors the witch's demise, who was stuffed in the oven that the witch intended to force Gretel into. ***Brûlée's defeat by boiling water may also be an allusion to the Wicked Witch of the West, a witch character from the famous children's novel ''The Wonderful Wizard of Oz''. *Brûlée's appearance in a torn wedding dress may also be in reference to Miss Havisham, a twisted female character from the Charles Dickens' novel ''Great Expectations''. References Site Navigation es:Charlotte Brûlée ca:Charlotte Brûlée ru:Шарлотта Брюле it:Charlotte Brûlée Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Charlotte Family Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Whole Cake Island Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists Category:Big Mom Pirates